LH quadrate (Like heart, like home)
by Clousun37
Summary: Heart Home. Author : Clousun37. ONESHOOT.


Aku membutuhkan rumah untukku kembali, beristirahat, dan menenangkan diriku dari segala penat. Tapi, rumahku saat ini tidak seperti rumah yang aku harapkan. Rumah ini hanya sebagai tempat singgahku sementara. Tidak ada ketenangan yang kucari. Tidak ada istirahat yang membuatku benar-benar beristirahat. Bahkan rumah ini membuat napasku semakin berat semakin hari ke hari.

Aku membutuhkan rumah yang membuatku benar-benar kembali pulang.

OoO

Gadis ini terlihat sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas dihadapannya. Kepala gadis ini dipenuhi tanda tanya kemana perginya lembaran kertas yang mampu menyelematkan kepalanya dari cekikan atasannya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ada?" suara itu membuat gadis itu membeku. Ada? Yang benar saja. Jika sudah ada, ia yakin sekarang ia pasti sudah tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Belum.." jawab gadis itu pelan seraya membalikan badannya menatap pria tua dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kertas itu harus ada dimejaku saat senin pagi. Jika tidak.."

"Baik. Baik. Aku akan memberinya di meja anda saat senin," potong gadis ini cepat.

"Yasudah aku pegang ucapanmu. Kembali bekerja.." gadis itu menghembuskan napas kasar ketika pria tua itu pergi. Itu bosnya, bos yang sangat galak, tidak memiliki hati, dan sangat dingin. Dan sangat disayangkan.. bos nya itu adalah ayahnya sendiri!

"AYAHHHH! KAU MENGESALKAN!" teriaknya diruang kerjanya. Tidak peduli karena seketika aktifitas di lantai itu menjadi sepi dalam hitungan detik. Ia yakin saat ini, sangat dipastikan, seluruh karyawan di luar sana sedang menatap ruangannya dengan tatapan aneh.

Dan gadis ini hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

Ooo

 _Aku mungkin memang mengilaimu, tapi tidak tahu denganmu. Aku pasti menunggu, tapi tidak tahu denganmu. Aku pasti akan selalu tersenyum jika tentangmu, tapi tidak tahu denganmu. Dan aku masih amat mencintaimu, dan aku berharap kau tahu, dan membalas itu semua._

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika membaca sebuah tulisan di mading universitasnya. Si penulis ini sedang patah hatikah? Atau bagaimana? Ya setidaknya ia berpikir bahwa penulis itu masih lebih beruntung darinya.

Kenapa?

Karena setidaknya penulis itu mempunyai seseorang yang ia tunggu dihatinya. Sedangkan ia? Menunggu hujan turun saja, hujan tidak datang-datang, karena ia yang memintannya. Huh.. mengenaskan sekali hidupnya.

"Permisi.. aku ingin menempel tulisan ini di mading. Bisa kau geser sebentar?" suara seorang perempuan memenuhi pendengarannya.

Ia yakin itu untuknya, karena hanya ia yang sedang berdiri di mading saat ini. Mana ada mahasiswa yang ingin berdiri di sini? Tulisan di mading selalu terlihat membosankan, dan tidak menarik tentunya.

Ya, hari ini kebetulan saja ia sedang kerasukan jadi sempat melirik mading.

"Ah, ya, silahkan.." sahut Chanyeol. Dan mengeserkan dirinya. Melihat gadis itu seksama. Gadis itu tidak terlalu tinggi. Ya, bisa di kira-kira gadis itu tidak lebih dari bahunya. Rambut gadis itu di kuncir kuda, kulitnya putih. Dan wajah gadis itu... cantik.

Astaga Park Chanyeol apa yang kau pikirkan? Tapi gadis ini.. membuat semua perhatiannya tertuju pada gadis itu. Astagggaaaaa sepertinya ia harus memeriksa otaknya saat ini.

Gadis itu terlihat fokus dengan kegiatannya saat ini –menempelkan artikel baru- sepertinya. Lalu melepas kertas yang baru saja ia baca, dan menggantikannya dengan yang baru. Hei.. mengapa kau lepas?!

"Selesai.." gadis itu menepuk kedua tangannya seolah kedua tangannya berdebu. Dan gadis itu pergi meninggalkan mading begitu saja. Tanpa salam sedikitpun? Batin Chanyeol kesal.

Chanyeol melihat tulisan yang baru saja gadis itu tempel. Bentuk tulisan yang sama dengan tulisan sebelumnya. Ah.. ternyata si penulis patah hati adalah gadis itu.

 _Dan aku lelah hanya dengan menunggumu. Kau yang terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu. Ya, aku hanya berharap banyak kebaikan terjadi padamu. Dan ketika bertemu, kau bukan yang seperti aku tunggu dahulu. Aku dan kau tetap sama, tapi dengan suasana yang berbeda. Kau membawa sebuah rumah yang baru. Dan aku sadar bahwa aku juga harus mencari 'rumah' yang baru_

Chanyeol mengartikan bahwa rumah itu adalah hati.

Dan setiap kata rumah ia baca menjadi hati. Dan itu benar-benar memohok hatinya. Gadis ini, sama sepertinya. Gadis ini kehilangan rumahnya yang nyaman. Gadis ini mencari rumah yang baru. Dan gadis ini jauh lebih mengenaskan dibandingnya.

Dan ia menarik semua ucapannya bahwa gadis itu beruntung.

Chanyeol menyobek secarik kertas, dan menuliskan beberapa kata. Hah.. iya harap itu bisa sedikit membantu hati gadis itu. Dan sepertinya jam mata kuliahnya sudah harus dimulai sekarang, dan ia harus segela kekelasnya. Menempelkan kertas itu dan ia pergi kemana seharusnya ia berada sekarang.

 _Dan aku harap, rumahmu yang baru adalah rumah terbaik yang kau punya._

OoO

"Lihat... ada orang yang sama gilanya denganmu," Gadis ini memutar bola matanya jengah. Memangnya yang ia lakukan termasuk hal gila nya?

"Dia tidak gila, Sina.." sahut gadis itu seraya menarik kertas balasan yang entah dari siapa.

"Dia gila. Karena dia membalas pesan dari orang gila sepertimu.." ujar Sina santai, dan sukses membuat gadis ini mendapat delikan tajam dari lawan bicaranya.

"Apa salahnya membalas pesan seseorang? Tidak ada hukum yang melarang itu.."

"Memang benar.." dan Sina membenarkan ucapan sahabatnya ini, "Tapi, YAK! Itu memang gila! Buat apa kau membalasnya lagi?" teriak Sina karena tingkah gadis dihadapannya ini.

Gadis ini menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan heran, "Apa salahnya jika bilang terimakasih? Sudahlah.. jangan terus menerus berkomentar.." sahut gadis ini santai.

"Nah selesai. Ayo kita pulang. Ayoooo~~~" dan dengan paksa Gadis ini menarik tangan Sina yang menatap aneh." Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Kau memang gadis gila."

 _Terimakasih. Dan ku harap kau juga mendapatkan rumah yang nyaman._

OoO

"Park Chanyeol. Tidak usah di balas kembali!" desis Hyeri geram, "Mengapa kau selalu membalas pesan mading gadis itu, hah?! Kau menyukai gadis itu?!" lanjut Hyeri. Merasa pertanyaannya diacuhkan Hyeri menganti pertanyaanya.

"Siapa yang sebenarnya kekasihmu?! Aku atau gadis mading itu!"

Chanyeol menatap gadis Hyeri tanpa ekspresi.

"Jika aku bisa memilih, aku ingin gadis itu yang menjadi kekasihku." Dan setelah itu Chanyeol melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hyeri yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

Hyeri menendengus ketika ia membaca tulisan yang Chanyeol kirim untuk gadis itu, dan kembali ia mendengus kesal.

Gadis itu.. merebut miliknya. Membuat Chanyeol acuh padanya. Dia harus membuat Chanyeol kembali padanya.

 _Ya kuharap begitu. Aku memang ingin nyaman untuk rumahku sendiri._

Ooo

"Aku ingin pulang. Sekarang," tukas Rara dengan pandangan kosong. Jika ia bisa membutakan mata dalam sesaat, ia pasti akan melakukan hal itu saat ini juga.

"Tapi, Rara.."

"Sina-ah. Aku. Mau. Pulang." Tukas gadis itu lagi penuh penekanan, "Aku muak melihat mereka. Masih banyak hal yang harus kau kerjakan. Melihat mereka bukan bagian dari pekerjaanku," ujar gadis itu tertahan. Iya harus pergi dari sini, secepatnya. Atau jika tidak ia akan seperti orang yang hilang akal yang meraung-raung.

"Lagi pula ini sudah malam," lanjutnya.

Seungyul menatapnya dalam diam. Ia mengerti tatapan itu. Dan ia tidak peduli.

"Aku akan mengerti tanpa perlu kau ucapkan. Memang ada waktu dimana sebuah tali harus putus. Aku pikir ini saatnya tali ini putus," ujar Rara saat Seungyeol saat ini, entah kapan ia berjalan. Tetapi pria ini sudah berada tepat dihadapannya.

Menjauhlah. Jangan mendekat. Ia sedang mengkuatkan dirinya seorang. Saat ini, untuk berdiri dengan tegak dihadapan pria ini saja iya butuh banyak energi yang terkuras.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya," tukas Seungyeol tertahan.

Rara memikirkan apa yang sedang dirasakan pria itu saat ini. Kesal karena _dating_ dengan pacar gelapnya ketahuan? Merasa sedih karena mengecewakannya? Atau bahagia karena melihatnya tersiksa? Atau...

"Dia bukan siapa-siapaku," itu kebohongan terburuk yang pernah Rara dengar.

Atau.. pria ini merasa senang karena melihatnya menderita karena ulahnya. Kesal karena gadis gelapnya merasa risih dengan keadaannya, dan sedih karena setelah ini iya harus menanggung beban yang berat setelah pertemuan pria itu dengan dirinya.

Dia pikir, dia akan melepaskan pria ini dalam bahagia begitu saja?

Cih. Bermimpi saja.

Karena hal itu, tidak akan pernah terjadi!

OoO

 _Sebuah cerita baru akan dimulai._

"Cerita apa? Kau ingin menulis sebuah _fiction_?" hah? Apa? _Fiction_? Potong bulu matanya jika ia melakukan hal itu.

"Tidak," dan Rara tetap pada aktifitasnya. Menulis sebuah coretan di mading.

"Lalu cerita itu apa?" sahabatnya yang satu ini memang luar biasa dalam keingintahuannya.

"Bisakah kau berpikir logis? Apa kau pikir, aku bisa membuat sebuah _fiction_. Jika aku dihantui oleh bayang-bayang seorang ayah yang ingin mencekik putrinya sendiri?"

"Kupikir tidak," ya, memang tidak.

"Rara. Siapa dia? Mengapa dia melihatmu seperti itu?" tukas Sina seraya menunjuk seseorang yang tengah memandang ke arah mereka saat ini, "Dari tadi ia selalu memandang ke kita. Kau mengenalnya?"

Rara mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda ia tidak tahu. Dan tambahan, tidak peduli.

"Entah. Kenal saja tidak. Sudah ayo kita pulang, laporan pekerjaan tidak akan mengerjakan dirinya sendiri," Ajak Rara seraya menarik lengan Sina.

"Ta.. tapi. Dia.. bagaimana?" ujar Sina tergagap.

"Lupakan saja. Mungkin dia sedang melamun," ucap Rara acuh. Sina tidak sebodoh itu. Ia bisa membedakan seorang yang melamun dengan yang tidak. Dan dugaannya benar. Orang itu..

"Rara lihat pria itu! Dia membalas pesan madingmu!" seru Sina yang memaksa Rara untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Rara menatap pria itu. Jadi selama ini, pria itu yang membalasnya?

"Dan sekarang, kita tahu siapa orang gila yang membalas suratmu.." ujar Sina bangga. Dan itu sukses membuatnya mendapat tatapan malaikat kematian dari sahabatnya.

OoO

"Kertas?"

"Ia dimana kertas yang kau janjikan hari ini. Aku memang sudah tua. Tapi aku tidak pelupa," memang tidak akan pernah lupa. Ia hapal betul tingkah pria beruban dihadapannya ini.

"Ini.." ujarnya seraya menyodarkan sebuah map yang berisi banyak kertas yang harus ditandatangani, "Ayah bisa periksa dahulu jika ingin sempurna," ucap Rara dengan menekan kata sempurna.

"Berapa umurmu?" ia yakin ayahnya tidak sepelupa itu. Kertas itu saja ia ingat. Apa iya, ia melupakan umur putrinya sendiri?

"Aku lupa dengar umurku sendiri.." ujar Rara kesal seraya melipat kedua tanganya. Sedangkan ayahnya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putrinya.

"Bukankah seharusnya di usia ini kau harus sudah menikah?" mata gadis ini membulat sempurna. Yang benar saja! Ia baru saja patah hati. Menyatukan hatinya yang patah saja ia belum tuntas. Apa iya, ia harus langsung memikirkan sebuah pernikahan?

"Aku tahu kau sedang patah hati. Maka dari itu aku mencari seseorang agar kau tidak perlu susah-susah mencarinya. Dia pria yang tampan, dan baik hati. Dan yang terpenting..." ayahnya mengantungkan ucapannya. Ini salah satu momen menyebalkan jika ia berbicara dengan ayahnya.

"Dan..?" ia harus memancing agar ayahnya mengatakan kelanjutannya.

"Ia juga sedang patah hati sepertimu," _great_ ayahnya memang ayah super yang mampu membuat _mood_ seseorang hancur dalam hitungan detik.

"Itu lucu, ayah.." cibir gadis.

"Aku memang pandai melucu. Yasudah kembali bekerja, kembali ke sangkarmu. Kerja dengan baik agar calon suamimu tidak hilang akal saat melihatmu." Jadi, ayahnya sungguhan?!

"Tapi, ayah.."

"Bawa dia keluar dari ruanganku." Perintah ayahnya pada kedua pengawalnya.

"Ayah.."

Ayahnya benar-benar luar biasa.

OooO

"Mengapa kau selalu membalas suratku?" pendengar Chanyeol terusik oleh sebuah pertanyaan dari seorang gadis disampingnya.

"Aku hanya iseng saja," ujarnya acuh.

"Ah.. unik," hanya itu komentar gadis itu.

"Kau merasa terganggu?" gadis itu menggelengkan kepala tanda ia tidak terganggu, "Lalu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku ingin berhenti untuk hal ini. Aku hanya takut menyakiti hati seseorang," jawab gadis ini.

"Hati? Kau mempunyai hati yang baru?" gadis itu mengangguk.

"Walau bukan aku yang mencari. Tapi, aku harap hatinya dapat menerimaku," gadis ini dijodohkan rupanya.

"Ah.. begitu. Aku juga baru saja ingin mengakhiri surat ini. Apa kau mau membaca surat terakhirku?" gadis ini mengangguk.

 _Semoga ceritamu bahagia. Dan aku mendapatkan rumah yang baru. Aku harap, aku bisa nyaman disana._

"Ah.. selamat atas rumahmu. Aku harap kau benar-benar nyaman," senyum simpul gadis itu yang membuat darahnya berdesir. Ingat, hanya sebuah senyum.

"Aku kembalikan suratmu. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman. Dan terimakasih sudah membalasnya. Aku pergi dahulu, aku ada kelas pagi ini. Sampai jumpa nanti!" dan setelah memberikan surat itu gadis ini pergi meninggalkan dengan sebuah senyum dibenaknnya. Gadis itu..

Siapa namanya?

"Nona.." dan ketika ia menoleh untuk menanyakan gadis itu sudah hilang.

OoO

"Ini undangan pertunanganku. Aku harap kau datang," pikirannya untuk membalas semua perlakuan pria dihadapannya harus ia kubur dalam-dalam. Ia tidak memiliki hak untuk melakukan itu. Pria itu bebas untuk menentukan dimana hatinya akan jatuh. Dan ia tidak boleh menjadi seorang perusak disitu. Ya walau faktanya, bukan ia perusaknya.

"Kau akan bertunangan? Dengan siapa?" dia sendiri tidak tahu siapa calon tunangannya. Ia hanya di beritahu oleh ayahnya saat pagi-pagi buta. Dan ayahnya memintanya untuk membagi surat undangan itu.

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar ia bisa bisa merasa amat sangat syok karena tingkah ayahnya. Dan sepertinya syok ini belum juga hilang.

"Kau bisa melihat diundangan. Dan kau akan tahu siapa dia." Hanya itu yang dapat gadis ini katakan.

Oh _come on._ Bahkan ia tidak pernah melihat wajah calon tunangannya!

OoO

"Kau benar-benar akan melakukan hal ini padaku?" Hyeri menatap pria dihadapannya. Pria itu menatapnya, tatapan pria dihadapannya sulit untuk diartikan.

"Hyeri-ah. Kim Hyeri," panggil pria padanya, "Kau tahu rumah?" ia mengangguk, "Bisa kau jelaskan apa itu rumah?"

"Rumah adalah tempat untuk kau kembali pulang," pria itu mengangguk.

"Aku pikir, aku akan menemukan rumah baru untukku pulang. Maafkan aku, tapi aku pikir kau bukan rumahku yang sebenarnya. Dan aku harap kau datang," Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. Ia tidak perlu bersusah payah menjelaskannya, karena ia yakin gadis itu tidak bodoh. Tapi sebuah tangan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Hyeri lirih.

"Kau bisa melihatnya nanti. Oleh sebab itu kau harus datang." Dan Chanyeol melepas cengkraman gadis itu. Dan benar-benar pergi dari hadapan gadis itu.

OoO

"Kau benar menerima hal seperti ini?" tanya Sina tidak percaya. Apa sahabatnya yang satu ini sudah tidak waras? Dia baru saja putus, dan sekarang dia sudah ingin bertunangan? Hebat!

"Tidak adakah seseorang yang membuatmu tertarik? Setidaknya dengan ini kau dapat membatalkan pertunanganmu ini," lanjut Sina.

"Ada," jawab gadis ini singkat.

"Siapa?" tanya Sina penasaran seraya mendekat ke arah Rara.

"Pria yang membalas surat," ck. Memang benar sahabatnya sudah gila.

"Lupakan! Aku harap pertunanganmu dipercepat agar otakmu bisa kembali pada tempatnya." Tukas Sina kesal.

Sedangkan Rara hanya menatap Sina heran.

OoO

"Jadi kau?" tukas mereka berdua bersama. Tepat lima belas menit sebelum acara pertunangan dimulai. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa.

"Pria pembalas surat. Jadi kau yang akan menjadi tunanganku dalam lima belas ke depan?" Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

"Ya sepertinya seperti itu. Jika aku tahu gadis itu adalah kau. Mungkin aku sudah mengajakmu kencan sejak kemarin," tukas Chanyeol seraya melipat kedua tangannya yang kembali membuat mereka tertawa, "Tapi, sayang.." ujar Chanyeol mengantung yang membuat gadis ini menatapnya bertanya.

"Aku belum tahu namamu," lanjut Chanyeol.

"Ah itu. perkenalkan namaku, Hwang Rara. Aku seorang gadis yang pejuang. Walau sedikit melow, dan keras kepala," ucap Rara memperkenalkan diri seraya menyodorkan kedua tanganya, "Kau?"

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Pria tinggi yang tampan, cool, manly dan cute. Sempurna bukan?" goda Chanyeol seraya menautkan tanganya pada gadis itu. Desiran darahnya terasa. Ia menyukai hal ini.

"Sempurna. Kau type idealku. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi tunangan yang baik," tawa kembali tidak bisa di tahan oleh mereka berdua. Ini acara pertunangan atau pemilihan patner untuk sebuah tender?

OoO

Sina hanya menatap tidak percaya pada hal yang terjadi dihadapannya. Jadi calonnya tunangan sahabatnya adalah pria itu? Bersyukurlah Sina, karena ia tidak lagi membujuk Rara untuk mencari seseorang yang akan membatalkan pertunangan ini.

"Sina?" sapa Rara diiringi senyuman. Senyum itu kembali. Sebuah senyum yang menurut Sina sudah cukup lama hilang dari sahabatnya itu.

"Rara, selamat atas pertunanganmu.." ucap Sina parau. Gadis ini tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia terlalu bahagia karena sahabatnya bisa kembali tersenyum seperti saat ini.

"Harusnya aku yang menangis.." Rara menarik sahabatnya dalam pelukan. Sina. Dia seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya. Dia, sahabat terbaik.

"Aku menangis bahagia. Akhirnya kau tersenyum kembali. Kau bukan Rara yang dulu. Yang dingin dan kaku. Aku ucapkan selamat sekali lagi.."

"Jangan hanya memberi selamat. Aku ingin hadiah!" ucap Rara menagih sebuah hadiah pada Sina.

"Ah.. aku lupa dompetku tertinggal. Rara aku pergi ke mobil dulu.." cih.. Rara tahu itu hanya alasan saja. Dan gadis ini hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Tersenyum seorang diri, nona Hwang?" ia hapal suara itu. Suara seseorang yang menjadi rumah barunya.

"Tidak. Tadi aku bersama sahabatku. Ada apa?" Rara menatap pria itu. Dan ia menyadari bahwa tingginya, dan pria itu sangat... jauh. Terpaksa ia harus menegak.

"Bisa kau ikut aku? Ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan," nada bicara pria itu tidak bisa dibantah. Dan dengan pergelangan ditarik oleh pria itu. Rara hanya mengikuti kemana pria itu melangkah.

OoO

 _Aku memang sesuatu yang baru untukmu. Tapi, aku berharap. Aku menjadi seseorang yang akan lama tinggal dihatimu._

"Hwang Rara. Biarkan aku yang berbicara dengan diriku sendiri tanpa bantuan kedua orangtuaku," Chanyeol menarik napas. Mereka sudah disini. Hanya berdua, di taman teman tempat mereka bertunangan. Ia ingin mengucapkan suatu hal. Ia mempelajari ini sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ia harap ini tidak mengecewakan.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Si pria yang gemar membalas surat, tampan, menawan dan pintar bermain musik. Aku disini bukan karena perjodohan kedua orangtuaku, atau kau. Aku disini atas diriku sendiri, mengatakan ini tulus dari apa yang aku rasakan," Chanyeol menarik napas kembali. Ini tidak sama seperti saat latihan. Ini benar-benar membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

"Hwang Rara. Untuk yang terjadi beberapa waktu kebelakang, aku harap itu bisa menjadi alasanmu untuk menerimaku menjadi pendamping hidupmu di masa yang akan datang. Tidak banyak. Tapi akan banyak hal baik yang terjadi di depan. Aku berjanji. Jadi.." ini kalimat yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi.. maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku? Pendamping si pria pembalas surat? Pria yang merasa ia telah menemukan rumah yang nyaman untuknya. Pria yang berharap dapat kau terima menjadi pendamping hidupmu," Chanyeol menunggu respon gadis dihadapannya.

Gadis dihadapannya hanya diam. Bukan diam dungu, atau melamun. Tetapi diam karena terlalu syok.

"Rara?" panggil Chanyeol menyadarkan gadis ini. Rara menatap Chanyeol dalam diam. Hingga..

"Harusnya kau tahu jawabanku, Park Chanyeol." Sebuah jawaban terlontar dari mulut gadis itu. dan sebuah senyum terukir jelas dibibir mungil Rara.

 _Hati. Empat huruf yang menyatukan dua, dan banyak orang. Hati. Bukan hanya tentang perasaan seseorang yang sakit, senang, dan sedih. Tetapi juga tentang banyak hati yang bersatu menjadi satu. Hati. Sebuah rumah untuk pikiran yang ingin mencekikmu. Dan hati. Tempat dimana kau merasa damai dan sejuk sekalipun kau berada di padang gurun yang terik sekalipun._

 _Dan aku pikir aku memang telah menemukan hatiku._


End file.
